Sound of Autumn
by Kurooba
Summary: Extra Chapter : Meet Again/"Panggil aku Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke"/"Untuk terakhir kalinya aku katakan, jika kau gagal, maka kau tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan lagi dan aku juga tidak segan untuk memukulmu."/ "Menikalah denganku."/ Ga bisa bikin summary -n-"
1. Chapter 1

Sound of Auntumn  
.

.

.  
Pairing :

Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke  
.

.

.  
Genre:

Romance  
.

.

.  
WARNING:

Out Of Character, Typo dan lain hal sebagainya (-n-")  
.

.

.  
Tokoh-tokohnya sudah pasti punya Masashi Kishimoto  
.

.

.

Summary :

Mengingat pemuda berambut _raven_ itu kembali membuatku berharap. Aku, Haruno Sakura. Seorang perempuan yang memendam perasaan kepada seniorku, Uchiha Sasuke. / _"Daun ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang."/ "Apakah itu seseorang yang kau sukai, senpai?"_ / Ngga bisa bikin summary –n–a.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ada sebuah cerita. Dimana cerita itu menceritakan perasaan tak terbalas tokoh utamanya adalah diriku. Hingga saat ini, aku menganggapnya seperti itu. Cinta pertamaku yang tak akan dibalas olehnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda yang ketampanannya yang tidak bisa dipungkiri, –sehingga anak laki-laki pun mengakuinya– dengan kulit yang seputih salju dan model rambut _raven_ nya melengkapi penampilannya. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatku tertarik dengannya.

Sifatnya yang tertutup itu justru membuatku ingin mengenanlnya lebih jauh.

Uchiha Sauke. Pemuda yang merupakan seniorku yang menempati kelas 2-B. Lahir di Tokyo pada 23 Juli. Sangat menyukai tomat –mengingat aku sering melihatnya meminum jus tomat. Tempat yang paling sering dia kunjungi ketika istirahat ataupun pulang sekolah berada di perpustakaan, bagian gedung belakang sekolah dan yang paling utama, atap gedung kelas 2, –yang bersebrangan dengan gedung kelas 1 dan perpustakaan.

Dia sangat menyukai membaca buku. Tapi, bukan pembaca akut seperti halnya kutu buku. Hanya menyukainya dan tidak lebih dari itu. Hal menarik yang membuatku tertarik adalah pembatas bukunya. Tidak seperti punyaku atau mungkin orang lainnya yang terbuat dari kertas yang diatasnya terdapat pita, melainkan itu adalah daun pohon momiji, –yang sering disebut daun _maple_.

Terlihat aneh, karena daun itu menjari dan memiliki lebar yang tidak bisa dibilang pas untuk menjadi pembatas buku. Terlebih lagi, kau menempelkan sehelai bunga sakura ditengahnya dan me _laminating_ nya sehingga warna asli yang ketika dia ambil masih tampak jelas. Aku tertawa pelan waktu melihatnya.

Daun _maple_ memiliki 5 warna tiap perubahannya. Hijau, merah, orange, kuning dan coklat. -Yang Sasuke- _senpai_ pakai itu berwarna merah dan itu berarti sekitar musim gugur. Daun yang melambangkan keteduhan, ketenangan,dan kenangan. Namun, daun ini juga melambangkan kesedihan, rasa sakit dan air mata. Setidaknya itu yang pernah kudengar.

Tidak hanya pelajaran, dia juga sangat mahir dalam olahraga. Berkali-kali, aku menatapnya kagum ketika melihatnya beraksi di tengah lapangan, terutama ketika ia bermain basket.

Aku menyukai ketika dia menggunakan kacamatanya. Mata hitamnya yang tertutupi benda itu entah mengapa begitu tampak menawan. Sayangnya, dia menggunakannya hanya ketika membaca buku. Entah berapa kali, aku memandangi dirimu yang tengah membaca itu secara diam-diam di balik celah buku-buku itu, _senpai_.

Aku seorang anggota perpustakaan dan sering memanfaatkan 'keanggotaan'ku itu untuk melihatmu. Mungkin istilah kata _'modus'_ itu yang membuatku dengan senang hati menerima 'berjaga' di perpustakaan hingga sore. Melihatmu membaca dengan cahaya langit senja itu sudah menjadi hal yang selalu ingin kulihat. Dan aku menyukai itu.

Suatu hari, kau tertidur, bukan? Tanganmu terlipat di atas meja dengan wajah yang hampir sepenuhnya terbenam di antara lipatan kedua tanganmu dengan kacamata yang berteger manis disana. Wajahmu terlihat tenang sekaligus kelelahan.

Kau tau, waktu itu aku sangat ingin mengelusmu. Tapi hal itu kuurungkan dan aku hanya bisa menatapmu lembut dengan senyuman tipis sambil menyelimutimu dengan jaket olahraga milikku.

Disudut ruangan, kursi paling ujung dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap lapangan _baseball_. Itu adalah tempat duduk favoritmu, bukan? Terkadang, aku duduk disana. Melihatmu bermain _baseball_ –ataupun olahraga lainnya– atau kau yang sedang memakan bekal dan menikmati angin di atap sekolah.

Aku hanya bisa memandangmu dari jauh. Tidak seperti gadis lainnya, aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekati dirimu secara langsung. Terlihat pengecut, bukan?

Hei, _senpai..._

Ingat tidak ketika aku tertidur di tempat dudukmu itu? Aku yang kaget akan kehadiranmu langsung berlari keluar perpustakaan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Jujur, waktu itu aku sangat malu dan juga takut kau tau jika selama ini aku memperhatikanmu. Aku bahkan tidak repot-repot mengambil pembatas bukuku yang tertinggal disana.

Selain anggota perpustakaan, aku juga anggota kesehatan sekolah. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak selalu berjaga disana. Hanya 2 kali dalam seminggu,hari Senin dan Rabu. Waktu itu kau terkilir, bukan? Pada saat jam olahraga berlangsung. Aku yang tengah mengembalikan buku melihatmu memasuki ruang UKS sambil dirangkul oleh sahabatmu, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku sedikit menyesal karena jarang berjaga disana.

Tapi, keberuntungan berpihak kepadaku. Tepat ketika aku berjaga, kau tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan kesehatan itu dengan goresan luka di lenganmu.

' _Tergores ranting dibagian belakang sekolah'_. Hanya itu yang kau ucapkan ketika aku hendak membuka mulutku untuk bertanya. Aku yang saat itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan mengobatimu dalam diam. Berkali-kali aku mengalihkan pandanganku ataupun menundukkan kepalaku sedalam mungkin agar menghindari sorotan tajam dari kedua mata hitammu.

Aku juga harus berusaha menenangkan degub jantungku waktu itu, _senpai_. Berdetak dengan cepat dan keras, sehingga aku pun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Lagi-lagi, aku meruntuki diriku. Bahkan aku yang sedang sedekat itu denganmu, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. _'Selamat siang, senpai. Semoga lukanya cepat sembuh'_ atau _'Lain kali hati-hati, ya'._ Setidaknya waktu itu aku mengatakan salah satu dari dua kalimat itu ketika kau keluar dari ruangan kesehatan. Tapi, yaa... aku hanya bisa menelan kalimat itu bulat-bulat dan memandangi punggungmu dengan diam.

 _Senpai..._

Aku banyak menaruh harapan kepadamu. Berkali-kali aku harap jika kau mulai menengok ke arahku. _'Hei, senpai. Lihatlah adik kelasmu yang sering memperhatikanmu!'_. Begitulah kata _inner_ ku ketika kau sedang berjalan santai menuju ke luar gerbang sekolah. Ah, lagi-lagi kalimat itu kutelan bulat-bulat.

Aku hanya bisa menatap miris bayangan diriku dan meruntuki sifat pengecutku.

"Hei, kau adiknya Sasori, kan?"

Aku mendongak secara spontan ketika seseorang yang sedang menaiki sepeda bertanya kepadaku. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku membulat kan mataku. Dia yang mengajakku berbicara. Dia yang selama ini aku perhatikan. Ya, dia Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang yang aku sukai. Aku lupa jika dia sekelas dengan kakakku.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan kaku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke arah bayanganku. Lagi-lagi aku menghindari tatapannya.

"Naiklah. Kakakmu itu tiba-tiba pulang karena sakit perut."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Rasa gugup itu kembali datang bersamaan dengan degub jamtumgku yang kembali tidak menentu. "Aaa... mungkin lebih baik aku–"

"Tidak menerima penolakan," Selanya dengan menatapku tajam. "Kakakmu sudah menitipkanmu kepadaku, tau."

Aku yang mendengar itu pun hanya bisa menelan air liurku. Dengan langkah kecil, aku berjalan ke arahnya dan duduk menyamping di bangku belakang. Aku berharap wajahku tidak memerah. Dari tempat ku duduk, punggung yang selama ini aku lihat begitu tampak sangat tegap. Begitu sangat dekat.

"Pegangan." Ucapmu sambil menggayuhkan sepedamu. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku memegang baju seragammu. Hanya memegang untuk berjaga-jaga. Bukan memeluk atau memegang erat seperti di film-film yang sering ibuku tonton.

Walau hanya sebentar, aku sangat bersyukur bisa dekat berboncengan denganmu, _senpai_.

Kejadian itu masih sangat kuingat hingga sekarang. Bahkan, ketika aku mengingatnya kembali, entah mengapa wajahku memerah. Dan setelah kejadian itu, aku makin berharap kepadamu.

Hei, _senpai._.. Kau tau namaku?

Setelah kejadian itu, aku berharap kau mengetahui namaku. Setidaknya kakakku yang agak _siscon_ itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang diriku sehingga kau mengetahui diriku sedikit. Itu hanya harapan kecil dariku. Mungkin itu terdengar sederhana, tetapi jika apa yang aku harapkan itu terwujud, maka aku amat sangat bersyukur.

Lagi-lagi aku berjaga di perpustakaan dan kau sedang duduk ditempatmu seperti biasa. Setelah hari itu, tidak ada perubahan. Sama seperti hari biasa. Tidak ada spaan dan aku hanya memandanginya.

Kali ini kau tidak membaca, melainkan mengerjakan tugasmu. Aku yang sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa pun memandangimu, –yang terkadang aku berpura-pura membaca seandainya kau menyadari jika aku melihatmu. Wajahmu yang tampak serius mengerjakan soal itu tampak sangat begitu menawan. Berkali-kali aku menggulum senyumku ketika melihatnya.

"Hei, kau." Panggilmu sambil menggerakkan tangamu yang mengkodekan agar aku mendekat. Aku tersentak dan berjalan ke arahmu dengan sedikit panik.

' _Apakah dia mengetahui jika aku menatapnya?'_ pikirku panik sambil memikirkan alasan jika dia bertanya akan hal itu.

"Kau mempunyai pulpen? Punyaku tintanya habis." Tanyamu sambil menggerak-gerakkan pulpenmu. Dalam hati, aku menghela nafasku lega. Diam-diam aku menertawai diriku yang terlihat sedikit bodoh.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Pulpenku ada di kelas," Ucapku sambil memengambil sesuatu dari saku seragamku dan menunjukkannya. "Yang kubawa saat ini hanyalah pensil mekanik."

"Hn. Yang itu juga tak apa." Katamu sambil mengambil pensil itu dari tanganku lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa, kau melanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Entah mengapa aku tidak terlalu kesal dengan sikapmu yang terlihat seenaknya. Aku menghela nafas pelan lau berjalan menuju tempatku duduk tadi.

"Hei," Panggilmu sehingga mau tak mau membuatku menoleh. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung sambil menunggumu berbicara. "Namamu Haruno Sakura, kan?"

Aku langsung tersenyum ketika mendengar itu, "Iya, itu namaku, Sasuke- _senpai_." Ucapku dengan nada girang sambil membalikkan badanku lalu mengambil buku bacaanku dan keluar dari perpustakaan dengan langkah yang sangat terburu-buru. Dibalik pintu perpustakaan itu, aku tersenyum sangat lebar dengan mukaku yang mulai menghangat.

Waktu itu aku menahan diriku untuk berteriak kegirangan dan aku cukup malu ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan girang. Semoga, kau tidak menyadarinya.

Seminggu kemudian, aku kembali tertidur di perpustakaan. Namun, bukan ditempatmu itu, melainkan di tempat dimana biasanya aku berjaga. Selama seminggu itu, aku tidak mengambil 'jaga' di perpustakaan seperti biasanya. Berbagai alasan kubuat agar tidak mengambil jadwal itu selama seminggu, –yang untungnya anggota lain menghargai alasanku. Aku masih malu dengan kejadian itu.

Lagi-lagi keberuntungan itu berpihak padaku. Kau menungguku hingga aku bangun, bukan? Untungnya aku bisa mengontrol diriku untuk tidak kabur seperti sebelumnya.

"Ini jaketmu, bukan?" Tanyamu sambil mengeluarkan jaket yang pernah kupakai untuk menyelimutimu waktu itu. Aku menelan air liurku lalu menganggukkan kepalaku dengan kaku. Oh ayolah, untuk berapa kalinya aku harus bersikap seperti ini didepannya?

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, dia menyodorkan jaket itu kepadaku dan aku menerima jaket itu dengan sedikit takut. 'Apakah dia marah karena aku menyelimutinya? Jangan-jangan dia tidak menyukai apa yang kulakukan itu?'. Hal-hal negatif memenuhi pikiranku.

Pertanyaan bagaimana dia mengetahui itu milikku atau pun lainnya, itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Namaku tertera dengan jelas dibagian atas dada kiri. Lagipula, ia teman kakakku. Otomatis dengan melihat marga kita, ia sudah menyimpulkannya.

Kau membalikkan badanmu dan memasukkan bukumu ke dalam tas. "Ayo pulang."

Aku terdiam ketika mendengarnya. Apakah aku tidak salah dengar?

"Aku pulang dengan Kak–"

"Kakakmu sudah pulang 30 menit yang lalu," Lagi-lagi kau menyelaku sambil berjalan ke arah pintu perpustakaan. "Dan dia lagi-lagi menitipmu kepadaku."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa membantahnya dan mengikutinya berjalan menuju gerbang. Menunggunya sebentar ketika dia mengambil sepedanya dan duduk berboncengan seperti waktu itu.

"Soal jaket itu, terima kasih," Ucapnya ketika ditengah-tengah perjalanan. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, jadi, aku menatap punggungnya dengan perasaan yang begitu menyenangkan. "Tapi, maaf untuk pensil mekaniknya. Aku menghilangkannya."

"Tak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku mempunyai dua pensil mekanik." Ujarku tak keberatan sambil tersenyum.

Ingin rasanya aku menghentikan waktu di hari itu, _senpai._ Perasaan bahagia itu yang membuatku semakin menyukaimu.

Sedikit demi sedikit, aku semakin mengenalmu. Setelah hari itu, kita saling menyapa, bukan? Dan tak jarang pula kita sedikit mongobrol beberapa macam hal. Waktu-waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu membuatku kembali merasakan sesuatu yang begitu menyenangkan. Mungkin rasa gugup dan degub jantungku ini masih begitu berdetak dengan cepat, tapi aku menikmatinya.

Aku begitu menikmati semua perasaan ketika aku bersamamu, _senpai_.

"Maksudmu daun ini?" Ucapmu sambil memamerkan daun _momiji_ itu ketika aku bertanya alasan mengapa kau menggunakan daun itu menjadi pembatas buku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku antusias.

Kau menghela nafasmu pelan sambil memutar-mutar pelan daun itu. Berlahan-lahan, sorot matamu yang tajam itu melembut. "Daun ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Ucapmu sedikit pelan dengan senyuman yang teramat sangat tipis. Aku terpukau dengan ekspresi lain yang pertama kali kulihat, –selain wajah datar, serius dan kesal. Terlihat lembut dan begitu menenangkan. Namun disisi lain, ada rasa yang sedikit menyakitkan. Seperti sesuatu yang meremas hatiku dengan sedikit keras.

' _Apakah dia adalah orang yang kau sukai, senpai?'_

Aku berusaha mengabaikan hal itu dan tersenyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Siapa orang itu?" Tanyaku kemudian. Aku mengigit bagian dalam bibirku, berharap-harap cemas dengan jawaban yang akan dia lontarkan nanti.

Sejenak, kau berhenti memutar-mutar daun itu dan memandangi daun itu dalam diam. Terlihat jelas jika kau tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku. Ketika hendak mengulangi pertanyaanku, bel pertanda istirahat telah berbunyi dan tanpa basa-basi, kau berdiri dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

Aku memandang miris punggungmu. Hari itu, harapanku kepadamu mulai memudar.

Setelahnya, aku mecoba mengabaikan 'seseorang' yang dimaksudkannya. Berusaha bersikap biasa sepeti halnya dalam menyapa atau pun mengobrpl ringan. Tapi, yaa... aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Pertanyaan itu terus-menerus memenuhi pikiranku.

Tapi aku tidak ingin menanyakannya. Aku terlalu takut untuk mendengar jawabannya.

Dan hal itu terus berlanjut hingga kita memasuki ajaran baru. Kau kelas 3 dan aku satu tingat dibawahmu, kelas 2. Sebisa mungkin, aku tidak menanyakan hal itu kepadamu, mengingat kau akan lulus dan aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ada bersamamu.

Yaa... aku memang pengecut. Aku terlalu takut menerima kenyataan ketika kau mengatakan kalau kau menyukai seseorang. Tidak hanya itu, aku juga seseorang yang terlalu memikirkan hal-hal negatif.

Aku ini sangat menyedihkan, bukan?

Hei, _senpai_...

Akhirnya aku mengutarakannya, bukan? Dua hari sebelum ujian akhir, aku memasukkan sebuah surat yang mewakili perasaanku di dalam lokermu. Tapi ya, seperti biasa. Dilokermu sudah ada beberapa surat yang berdiam manis disana.

Sejenak, aku bingung apa yang akan kulakukan dengan suratku ini. Mengurungkan niatku atau tetap nekat menaruhnya bersama surat-surat itu. Berkali-kali aku menarik tanganku untuk menaruhnya. 'Jika bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?'. Kalimat itu yang membuatku ragu untuk menarik diri tanpa menaruh surat.

Aku menoleh kekiri dan ke kanan dengan sedikit gelisah, memeriksa jika aku melihat dirimu berada di sekitar lorong ini atau tidak. Dan aku mulai bertambah gelisah ketika samar-samar aku mendengar suara sahabatmu, Naruto- _senpai_ menggema dari ujung belokan sana. Tanpa basa-basi, aku menaruh surat itu tanpa memikirkan bagaimana nasibku –atau mungkin suratku, mengingat dirimu sering membuang surat-surat dari penggemarmu– selanjutnya.

Diam-diam aku bersembunyi dibalik tiang, mencoba mengintip apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap suratku. Yaaa... walaupun aku tau pasti akan berakhir tragis, setidaknya sedikit berharap tak apa, bukan?

Kau membuka lokermu. Disampingmu ada Naruto- _senpai_ yang mengoceh panjang lebar tentang surat-surat yang menumpuk di lokermu. Aku tidak begitu bisa memperhatikan dengan jelas dikarenakan tubuh Naruto- _senpai_ begitu menghalangi arah pandangku. Tapi, sepertinya tidak perlu begitu jelas. Ketika kau melihat tumpukan surat itu, kau langsung mengambil semua dan membuangnya tepat di tempat sampah disampingmu.

Terasa langsung ditusuk tepat dijantung. Begitu menyakitkan sehingga ketika melihat itu, aku berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan air mataku yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Aku tau mengapa dia melakukannya. Dia sudah menyukai orang lain, bukan? Bukankah ini yang namanya cinta sepihak? Cinta yang tidak terbalaskan.

Tamatlah sudah kepada cinta pertamaku. Ini sudah berakhir.

Setelah itu, aku berusaha menghindarinya. Bahkan ketika kelulusannya aku tidak repot-repot memunculkan batang hidungku didepannya. Aku sudah putus asa dengan perasaanku. Berusaha untuk menghilangkannya, namun malah hingga sekarang, aku masih memikirkannya.

Yaa... itu karena aku baru menyadari ada sebuah kancing di saku jaket olahragaku. Sebuah kancing yang dikaitkan dengan sebuah helaian bunga sakura yang bertuliskan _'For You'._ Helaian bunga itu di _laminating_ agar tidak layu sehingga warnanya masih berwarna _pink_ segar.

Entah kancing apa itu. _'Apakah itu kancing milik Sasuke-senpai?'_. Aku akan menjawab ragu jika mengatakan 'tidak'. Ingin mengatakan hal itu, namun, Sasuke-senpai selalu mengancingi jas sekolahnya sehingga kancing baju kemeja di bagian dalamnya tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Tapi, setelah kejadian di loker itu, aku malah ragu untuk mengatakan 'iya'.

Satu-satunya cara yang terlintas adalah menanyakannya langsung. Mendengar jawaban darinya secara langsung terlihat lebih meyakinkan. Tapi yaa... sifat pengecutku masih tersisa hingga saat ini. Sudah hampir enam tahun –dari hari manaruh suratku di lokernya itu– aku memendam perasaan ini. Bukannya menghilang, perasaan ini malah semakin menumpuk sehingga aku kembali memendam sebuah harapan yang sia-sia.

Lagi-lagi aku bimbang gara-gara pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Aku menghela nafasku sambil memegang kancing beserta helaian bunga itu. Namun, ada suara ganjil yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Suara yang begitu berisik terkesan lembut namun tidak begitu menggangu yang disertai bau yang begitu tidak asing.

Aaa... gerimis. Satu persatu butiran air berjatuhan membasahi bumi. Beberapa orang-orang yang berlalu lalang lebih memilih berteduh di _cafe_ atau toko yang ada. Entah mengapa, hanya aku yang berdiam diri di halte ini. Aku mengendikkan bahuku acuh sambil menatap langit yang mulai berwarna _orange_.

Aku menepuk dahiku dengan keras. Ya ampun, sudah berapa lama aku melamun sehingga hari sudah sore begini? Aku menghela nafasku dengan kuat. Percuma meruntuki diri sekarang. Yang kulakukan saat ini, duduk pasrah sambil menunggu bus yang akan lewat sekitar setengah jam lagi. Gerimis sudah berhenti. Aku tau, jika tadi hanya sekedar gerimis-ringan-yang-sekedar-lewat, mengingat langit tampak begitu terang, bukan mendung.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa _deja vu_ ketika melihat langit-langit halte ini. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku pelan lalu mengeratkan mantelku ketika merasakan angin yang berhembus. Aaa... mungkin ini sebabnya mengapa orang-orang tadi lebih memilih berteduh di _cafe_ ataupun toko dibandingkan halte yang tanpa dinding ini.

Yaa.. musim gugur memang selalu mendatangkan angin dingin.

Musim gugur, ya? Entah mengapa lagi-lagi aku merasa _deja vu_ dengan itu. Buka tentang pembatas buku Sasuke- _senpai_ yang melambangkan salah satu pohon musim gugur, melainkan sesuatu hal yang lain. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat sehingga aku tidak sadar ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahku. Seseorang dengan mantel berkerah tinggi dengan warna hitam-coklat. Wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat dikarenakan tertutupi rambutnya dan kerahnya.

Jujur, aku sedikit kaget dengan keberadaannya, tetapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu. Hal yang barusan kurasa itu entah mengapa lebih penting. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku memandangi langit-langit halte.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku membulatkan kedua bola mataku. Tepat ketika seseorang disampingku itu mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang membuatku ingat dengan kejadian itu. Aku menoleh spontan ke arah orang itu dan untuk kedua kalinya aku harus merasakan perasaan yang dulu kurasakan. Perasaan gugup yang disertai debaran jantung yang tidak normal namun begitu menyenangkan.

Aku terpaku. Dia _disini_ dan dia adalah seseorang yang diwaktu itu. Sebuah kejadian singkat yang entah mengapa aku bisa mengingatnya, –mengingat aku adalah orang yang selalu melupakan kejadian yang tidak penting. Wajahnya tidak berubah, malah terkesan lebih tampan dan tegas.

Berlahan-lahan, aku tersenyum lebar yang disertai air mataku yang tiba-tiba keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Anginnya berhembus dengan kencang, ya?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoshhh... XD selesaiiiii.

Hmmm... etto... bagaimana ceritanya? Terlihat _mainstream_ , kan? :v kalau iya, aku minta maaf. Akan kusampaikan beberapa permohonan maaf. Yang pertama : maaf belum melanjutkan Stay With You dan malah menuliskan cerita yang baru. Yang kedua : maaf jika karakternya sangat OOC. Yang ketiga : maaf jika ada _typo_ (-_-" susah ngilanginnya. Padahal udah yakin kalau mencet keyboardnya udah bener). Yang keempat : maaf sudah bikin nangis di ff sebelumnya *jika yang membaca 'cerita tentangmu'. Disini Sasukenya ngga jadi 'korban', kan?* :v

Oke, cukup sekian dan terima kasih... XD terima kasih karena sudah membaca. Yang mau komentar juga boleh... XD

Nb : pembatas buku yang digunakan Sasuke itu terinspirasi dari love rain. Tapi kalau di Love Rain, pakai daun Ginkgo yang sedang berwarna kuning :3


	2. Chapter 2

Pemuda bermata hitam kelam itu memandang kosong permandangan kota di balik dinding kaca kantornya. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna biru muda dengan motif bunga sakura di tutupnya. Ia memandang kotak tersebut dan membukanya, terdapat beberapa benda yang berbeda jauh dari kesan pemuda tersebut.

Sebuah pensil mekanik berwarna _pink_ -putih, pembatas buku berwarna _pink_ tua dengan pita merah diatasnya, sebuah daun _momiji_ yang dibagian tengahnya ditempeli kelopak bunga sakura, sehelai perban yang sudah dinodai darah kering dan obat merah, sebuah botol kecil yang diisi oleh beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang mengering dan sebuah surat cinta berwarna _pink_ lembut.

Semua benda itu memiliki kenangan tersendiri dengan _nya_. Seseorang yang sudah memenuhi pikiran pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke setiap harinya. Seseorang yang cukup membuat Uchiha Sasuke merasakan perasaan _ganjil_ yang disebut dengan _cinta_. Dan seseorang yang membuat Uchiha Sasuke meruntuki dirinya selama bertahun-tahun akibat kebodohannya.

Semua diakibatkan _perempuan_ itu.

Seorang perempuan musim semi yang dipertemukan kembali pada akhir musim gugur.

Pemuda itu memandangi lembut benda-benda yang berada didalam kotak itu. Walau rambutnya tidak mencuat seperti dulu, dia tetaplah Uchiha Sasuke yang menyukai perempuan musim semi itu. Uchiha Sasuke yang cuek, dingin dan berwajah datar namun sangat lemah jika sudah dihadapkan dengan perempuan itu. Bisa dikatakan, perempuan itu adalah _archilles heels_ nya.

Sasuke mengambil botol kecil yang berisikan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang mengering. Menghadapakannya di depan matanya lalu memandang sendu benda itu sekaligus permandangan kota dibaliknya.

Samar-samar terdengar sebuah kalimat yang ia gumamkan entah kesiapa,

" _Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi,–_

– _Haruno Sakura?"_

.

.

.

Sound of Auntumn  
.

.

.  
Pairing :

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura  
.

.

.  
Genre:

Romance  
.

.

.  
WARNING:

Out Of Character, Typo dan lain hal sebagainya (-n-")  
.

.

.  
Tokoh-tokohnya sudah pasti punya Masashi Kishimoto  
.

.

.

Summary :

CHAPTER 2/ Awal musim semi, pertama kalinya ku bertemu dengamu. Akhir musim gugur, pertemuan kedua denganmu. Dan pertemuan ketigaku denganmu, apakah diantara kedua waktu itu? Hei, perempuan musim semi, mau kah kau mendengar penjelasanku? / _"Anginnya berhembus dengan kencang, ya?"_ / Ngga bisa bikin summary –n–a.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Awal musim semi, ketika bunga sakura tengah bermekaran menjadi awal pertemuanku denganmu. Setahun lebih muda dariku dengan wajah yang ceria dan polos, berambut pink dan kedua bola mata berwarna hijau yang berkilau. Tanpa kusadari, aku mulai tertarik denganmu pada saat itu juga._

 _Semua yang kau lakukan menarik perhatianku. Ketika kau berlari-lari bersama kakakmu, tertawa ataupun merengut kesal jika anak rubah itu,–Naruto menjahilimu dan saat kau sibuk bermain sendiri dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang bertebaran di atas tanah. Diam-diam aku tersenyum tipis melihat semua tingkah lakumu._

 _Aku sedikit terkejut ketika kau memberiku sebuah botol kecil yang berisikan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura. Entah mengapa ada sebuah perasaan ganjil ketika aku menerimanya. Sebuah perasaan ganjil yang begitu menyenangkan sehingga jantungku berdegub dengan kencangnya._

 _Sesampainya dirumah, aku sengaja menaruh botol itu di meja belajarku. Beberapa kelopaknya, kusimpan dalam bingkai kecil agar warnanya tidak pudar. Setiap malam, ketika melihat benda itu entah mengapa membuat perasaanku menghangat._

 _Namun dengan segera kutepis semua perasaan itu. Aku tidak percaya dengan namanya 'cinta pandangan pertama' sehingga aku hanya menganggap ini hanyalah sebuah perasaan yang hanya berlaku secara singkat. Terlihat seperti remaja-remaja labil yang mengenal cinta ataupun seperti cerita di novel maupun film. Tapi,–_

– _mengapa ketika melihat botol kecil itu, ada keinginan dari diriku untuk melihatnya kembali?, dan–_

– _mengapa perasaan itu sedikit membuatku tersiksa?_

 _Sudah menjadi hal biasa bagiku melihat botol kecil itu setiap malamnya. Entah mengapa itu bisa terjadi, aku hanya mengikuti perasaanku._

 _Dua tahun kemudian, tepat pertengahan musim gugur, kita kembali bertemu di halte bus yang tak jauh dari sekolahku. Tepat di samping kananku, kau tengah sibuk bermain handphone. Keberadaanmu yang begitu dekat, cukup membuatku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu. Berkali-kali aku mencuri pandang dirimu yang tengah sibuk sendiri._

 _Tanpa kusadari, tanganku mulai bergerak sendiri menuju pada sebuah daun momiji berwarna merah yang berada tepat diatas kepalamu._

 _Kau menoleh pelan dan menatapku bingung. Kedua bola mata hijaumu lagi-lagi membuatku terpikat. 'Ada daun momiji di atas kepalamu.' Ucapku waktu itu sambil menunjukkan daun itu di depan wajahmu. Kau yang mendengar itupun tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan 'Terima kasih'._

 _Aku terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa, kau tampak terlihat manis dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Tak berapa lama, aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan dan kau kembali sibuk dengan handphonemu. Lagi-lagi perasaan ganjil itu datang disertai wajahku yang mulai menghangat. Musim gugur pembawa angin dingin justru tidak terasa dingin untukku._

 _Aaa... ternyata perasaan ini bukanlah perasaan biasa yang hilang dalam sekejap. Bukan ketertarikan yang biasa dialami remaja-remaja labil sehingga disebut 'cinta monyet'._

 _Jujur, waktu itu aku sedikit kecewa. Kau tidak mengenaliku. Mungkin itu wajar, mengingat syal yang kupakai menutupi hingga hidungku ditambah kacamata yang masih kupakai. Jangan lupa dengan poniku yang sudah mulai sedikit panjang hingga hampir menutupi mataku._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian, bus yang kau tunggu datang. Dengan segera, kau menyimpan handphonemu ke dalam saku mantel dan menaikinya. Namun, sebelum memasuki bus itu, mulutku mengucapkan sebuah kalimat,_

" _Anginnya berhembus dengan kencang, ya?"_

 _Dan tepat ketika kau menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan bingung, pintu bus itu tertutup dan berjalan. Aku tersenyum sedikit lebar dibalik syalku dan terus memandangimu ketika kau sudah menaiki busmu dan meninggalkan halte._

 _Untuk daun momiji itu, aku menempelkan salah satu kelopak bunga sakura dibagian tengahnya dan melaminatingnya. Hitung-hitung, untuk mengingat kejadian di halte itu._

 _Haruno Sakura,_

 _Setahun setelah kejadian di halte itu, kau kembali memasuki kehidupanku. Kehadiranmu sebagai murid baru disekolahku cukup membuatku hampir dikatakan gila oleh teman rubahku. Perasaan yang kupendam hampir tiga tahun ini cukup bergejolak dengan kerasnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku menahan senyumku ketika mengingatmu satu sekolah denganku._

 _Satu keberuntungan itu membawa satu keberuntungan lainnya. Kakak laki-lakimu itu kembali sekelas denganku. Haruno Sasori. Pemuda berwajah babyface yang memiliki sifat sister complex akut terhadap dirimu. Namun, dan sifat sisconnya itulah aku dapat mengetahui dirimu._

 _Bukan hanya membuat perasaan ini kembali bergejolak, kehadiranmu itu juga membuatku berharap. Sebuah harapn kecil yang memiliki pengaruh kuat pada diriku._

' _Kuharap kita akan saling mengenal dan biarkan aku mengenalmu lebih jauh.'_

 _Aku mengucapkan itu tepat di depan daun momiji yang sudah kumodifikasi itu. Mungkin daun musim gugur itu bukanlah daun keberuntungan seperti halnya semanggi berdaun empat. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya jika aku mempercayai harapanku pada daun ini._

 _Kau adalah anggota perpustakaan yang sering mengambil giliran jagamu sehingga aku tak jarang meihatmu berdiam diri di perpustakaan pada saat istirahat ataupun ketika pulang sekolah. Aku memang menyukai berdiam diri diperpustakaan dan aku mensyukuri itu. Dengan begini, aku tidak perlu repot-repot berdekatan denganmu, bukan?_

 _Namun aku salah. Kau bukanlah seperti perempuan lainnya yang begitu agresif berdekatan denganku. Kau hanya berdiam diri di meja jagamu dan memandangiku dalam diam. Sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang tidak wajar, mengingat Sasori pernah mengatakan bahwa kau pemalu dan tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang besar untuk memulai sesuatu._

 _Aku tau itu dan aku berdiam diri lalu menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menegurmu._

 _Disudut ruangan, tepat disebelah jendela merupakan tempat duduk yang menurutku paling nyaman. Tempat yang paling pas untuk menonton latihan baseball ketika pulang sekolah sehingga mau tak mau, aku selalu duduk disana._

 _Suatu hari, aku tertidur ditengah mengerjakan setumpuk tugas dari orochimaru-sensei. Tepat ketika aku bangun, ada sebuah jaket yang menyelimutiku. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan yang begitu hangat ketika aku mengetahui pemilik jaket itu. Tertera dengan jelas sebuah nama yang beberapa tahun ini berada dipikiranku. Haruno Sakura._

 _Beberapa hari kemudian, aku menemukanmu tertidur disana. Aku tidak yakin kau baru tertidur ketika melihat tidurmu yang tampak begitu pulas. Kedua tangan yang bersilangan menjadi bantal untuk kepalamu yang menghadap ke arah jendela. Tangan kananmu menjadi penahan halaman bukumu agar halaman yang tengah kau baca tidak hilang dan tepat disampingnya ada pembatas buku berwarna pink tua dengan pita merah diatasnya._

 _Tertidur ketika tengah membaca, eh?_

 _Saat itu, sorot mataku melembut. Aku terdiam dan memandangimu lembut, Sakura._

 _Baru ingin mendekatimu, kau terbangun dan dengan wajah kagetmu itu kau berlari keluar perpustakaan. Sekilas, aku melihat wajahmu memerah. Karena malu, mungkin._

 _Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari dirimu yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Terlihat sebuah pembatas buku dengan warna mencolok itu masih berdiam manis diatas meja. Kau terlalu malu sehingga melupakan benda ini. Aku mengambil benda itu dan memutar-mutarnya pelan. Dengusan geli pun keluar dari mulutku ketika mengingat reaksimu tadi._

 _Hei, kau tau?_

 _Ketika aku terkilir sehingga mau tidak mau aku memasuki ruang kesehatan, aku menemukan sebuah hal yang baru kuketahui. Aku tau jika kau adalah anggota perpustakaan, namun aku sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui kau juga salah satu anggota kesehatan sekolah._

 _Dengan mudah aku menemukan namamu diantara barisan nama anggota kesehatan sekolah lainnya. Sebuah nama yang begitu familiar dimataku. Pemilik bola mata hijau itu._

 _Entah keberuntungan apa yang berpihak kepadaku. Beberapa hari setelahnya, tepat ketika sedang bersantai di belakang gedung sekolah, lenganku tergores pada sebuah ranting. Hal itu mau tidak mau membuatku kembali memasuki ruangan itu._

 _Matamu membulat kaget ketika aku membuka pintu dengan lengan yang berdarah. 'Tergores ranting dibagian belakang sekolah.' Ucapku menjawab tatapan bingungmu ketika melihat lukaku. Dengan sigap, kau mengobati luka di lenganku. Hanya keheningan yang menghinggapi kita berdua saat itu._

 _Kau menundukkan kepalamu sangat dalam, menghindari tatapan tajam milikku. Diam-diam aku tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahmu itu._

 _Lusanya, aku dikejutkan oleh ucapan Sasori. Dia mengetahui perasaanku kepadamu dan sudah lama dia mengetahuinya. 'Kuijinkan kau pulang dengannya hari ini. Tapi, jika kau berbuat lebih, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu.' Sekiranya itu yang dia katakan kepadaku setelah bermenit-menit membahas hal ini._

 _Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Pulang berboncengan dengan perempuan yang menarik perhatianku. Berduaan. Seketika, sebuah senyuman tidak bisa kutahan. Sial, aku waktu itu terlalu senang sehingga tidak bisa lagi mengontrol ekspresiku yang sangat 'berbeda' dari kepribadianku._

 _Merestui, eh?_

 _Aaa... sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih sebanyak mungkin kepada anak berambut merah itu._

 _Berboncengan dengannya dan mengobrol–meskipun itu tidak penting– untuk pertama kalinya. Hari itu menjadi hari dimana aku merasakan kegembiraan yang sangat besar sehingga lagi-lagi aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. Senyum lebar yang diakibat perempuan musim semi itu._

 _Tuhan, jika bisa tolong ulang kejadian itu sekali lagi._

 _Beberapa minggu kemudian, ketika mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan seperti biasanya, lagi-lagi kita berbicara. Meskipun itu hanya tentang sebuah pulpen dan pensil mekanik. Aku ingin tertawa saat melihat ekspresimu terlihat salah tingkah ketika kau kupanggil._

 _Agak sedikit tidak rela ketika obrolan kita berakhir. Entah maksud apa, aku mengambil suara, 'Namamu Haruno Sakura, kan?' Aku sudah mengetahui namamu tapi mengapa mulutku bertanya seperti itu, eh? Ingin berbicara lebih lanjut dengannya, kah?_

 _Namun, reaksimu berbeda dari perkiraanku. Kau tersenyum lebar dengan ekspresi girangmu. Mengiyakan pertanyaanku berserta memanggil namaku dan berlari keluar dengan wajah yang memerah hampir sepenuhnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku tertegun dengan reaksimu yang selalu berbeda dari perkiraanku._

 _Kau menarik, Sakura._

 _Ingin rasanya aku tertawa jika kau tidak berada dibelakang pintu perpustakaan itu._

 _Tapi, mengapa seminggu dari kejadian itu kau tidak berjaga di perpustakaan? Menghindariku, eh?_

 _Jujur, aku sedikit kecewa ketika bukan kau yang kutemui di perpustakaan ini._

 _Seminggu setelah 'ketidakhadiran'mu di perpustakaan, kau kutemukan tertidur di meja jaga, –tempat dimana kau biasa berjaga. Kau terlihat sangat menikmati alam mimpimu sehingga aku menghentikan niat Sasori untuk membangunkanmu. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia memberiku 'izin' untuk pulang denganmu._

 _Aku mengambil kursi dan duduk disampingmu. Kuperhatikan wajahmu yang begitu tenang begitu lama. Beberapa menit kemudian, jariku berlahan menyentuh pipimu dan mengelusnya pelan. Senyum tipis terukir diwajahku ketika kau terlihat sedikit terganggu dan menggerakkan kepalamu pelan._

 _Tanganku beralih ke rambut pinkmu. Begitu lembut sehingga tanganku tak berhenti untuk memainkan rambutmu atau mengelus kepalamu dengan pelan. Namun kesenangan itu berakhir ketika kau menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar dari alam mimpinya. Otomatis, aku menarik tanganku dengan cepat dan memasang wajah datarku._

 _Kau terlihat kaget ketika melihatmu dan untungnya kau tidak kabur seperti sebelumnya._

 _Mencairkan suasana, aku mengeluarkan jaket milikmu yang belum kukembalikan hingga saat ini. Diam-diam aku menaruh kancing kedua dari kemejaku yang kukaitkan dengan salah satu kelopak bunga sakura yang sudah dilaminating ke dalam sakunya._

 _Menurut tradisi sekolah, jika pada kelulusan, maka seorang perempuan akan meminta kancing kedua pada rompi laki-laki yang dia sukai. Hal itu dianggap sebagai 'penembakan' dan jika laki-laki itu memberikannya, maka itu diartikan ia menerima 'tembakan' dari perempuan itu._

 _Tapi aku memanfaatkan tradisi itu dengan caraku sendiri. Aku manaruh kancing kedua jas kemejaku, bukan rompi. Dan aku memberikan kancing itu bukan pada kelulusanku. Aku menertawai diriku ketika melakukannya. Seorang Uchiha sepertiku mempercayai dan menaruh harapan pada tradisi itu. Kuharap Itachi tidak mengetahui ini._

 _Pada hari itu, untuk kedua kalinya, aku pulang berdoa dengannya. Yaa... walaupun itu diselingi sedikit kebohongan. Saat itu, aku memang mengira bahwa pensil mekanik itu menghilang. Namun, ketika pulang sekolah, aku menemukan pensil itu dipakai oleh ibuku. Entah apa yang dia lakukan dengan pensil itu._

 _Setelah hari itu, kau tidak canggung menyapa maupun mengobrol denganku. Banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu di perpustakaan itu. Diam-diam, aku menyerigai senang. Harapanku hampir terwujud. Aku dan kau mulai akrab dan mulai saling mengenal satu sama lain._

 _Sampai hari itu... hari ketika kau bertanya tentang daun momiji itu. Terlalu sulit untuk diutarakan jika mengenai hari di halte itu, –mengingat waktu itu kau tidak mengenalku sama sekali. Aku terdiam cukup lama ketika mendengar pertanyaanmu. Putaran video singkat pada hari di halte itu terulang diotakku. Tanpa kusadari, aku memandang lembut daun itu._

' _Daun ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang.' Akhirnya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku._

 _Aku sadar dengan sorot kekecewaan darimu ketika aku mengatakannya. Hei, untuk apa kau cemburu kepada dirimu sendiri, eh?_

" _Siapa orang itu?" Tanyamu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan lalu menggigit bibir bawahmu dengan gelisah._

 _Otomatis, aku berhenti memutar-mutar daun itu. Haruskah sekarang? Haruskah sekarang aku mengutarakan perasaanku ini kepadanya? Sejenak aku terdiam memikirkan apa yang akan kuutarakan kepadanya. Berbagai kata romantis yang sering dikatakan di film-film tiba-tiba menggiangi kepalaku._

 _Entah mengapa aku bersyukur ketika bunyi bel itu mengakhiri pembicaraanku dengannya. Tanpa basa-basi, aku berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Meninggalkannya sendiri dan berharap ia tidak melihat wajahku yang mulai memerah. Sial, kalimat romantis di film-film itu menggiangi kepalaku dan aku berimajinasi bahwa aku mengatakan itu kepadanya._

 _Untungnya, kau tidak menanyakan hal itu lagi. Setelah kejadian itu, kau bersikap biasa seolah-olah kau melupakan pertanyaan yang membuatmu cemburu itu. Aku tau kau pasti memikirkannya. Selalu memikirkannya._

 _Hingga pada hari aku yang tengah sibuk mempersipkan ujian akhir. Dua hari sebelumnya. Hari dimana aku melepasmu dengan terpaksa. Aku yang tengah berjalan santai menuju lokerku. Disampingku ada seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah berceloteh ria tanpa memikirkan sekelilingnya._

 _Aku mengernyit pelan ketika melihat dari jauh, pintu lokerku yang tampak sedikit terbuka. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku menghela nafasku dan meruntuki para perempuan-perempuan liar yang dengan senang hatinya membuka dan menaruh surat ataupun benda di dalam lokerku. Hei, aku akan menghadapi ujian akhir, bukan menghadapi surat kalian._

 _Dengan kesal, aku membuka lokerku dan membuangnya langsung ke dalam tempat sampah disampingku. Tak perduli dengan reaksi murid-murid lainnya yang melihat tindakanku. Intinya aku sudah muak dengan tindakan mereka yang menganggu ketenanganku._

" _Hei, teme. Bukankah itu sedikit keterlaluan?" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap prihatin surat-surat yang kubuang. Aku menghela nafasku dengan kasar._

" _Untuk apa meng–"_

 _Ucapanku terputus ketika melihat sebuah surat berwana pink lembut diantara surat-surat yang tergelak mengenaskan disana. Dengan cepat aku mengambil surat itu dan melihat nama yang tertera disana. Haruno Sakura._

 _Perempuan itu memberiku surat cinta dan surat itu hampir kubuang. Segera, aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari pemilik surai merah muda itu. Tampak dari kejauhan, tepat diantara murid-murid berlalu lalang, aku melihatnya. Aku melihatnya tengah berlari menjauh walaupun ia sudah menabrak beberapa murid. Aku menelan air liurku dengan susah payah._

 _Ia melihat aku membuang suratnya._

 _Aku membuang suratnya._

 _Dan ia mungkin akan menangisi kebodohanku ini dan menyerah._

 _Aku terdiam memandangi surat miliknya dengan sendu. Rasa bersalah menyelimutiku, –tidak seperti aku membuang surat perempuan lainnya, ini berbeda dan ini menyakitkan. Naruto terdiam dan sepertinya ia tengah mencari cara untuk menghiburku._

" _Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku menitipkannya kepadamu?"_

 _Tanpa harus menoleh, aku tau siapa pemilik suara itu. Sasori, kakak dari pemilik surai merah muda itu. Ia terlihat santai menyandarkan dirinya di loker-loker itu sambil menatapku tajam. Aku tak menjawab. Masih merenungi apa yang barusan kulakukan. Aku menyakiti hatinya. Aku membuatnya menangis. Aku–_

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, eh? Berdiam diri dan menyesali dirimu sendiri tidaklah menyelesaikan masalah."_

" _Aku tau."_

" _Lalu? Hei, dia itu adikku dan beberapa menit yang lalu kau menghancurkan hatinya. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau hanya diam seperti ini"_

 _Rahangku kembali mengeras ketika ia mengungkit apa yang kulakukan. Dia benar. Aku menghancurkan hatinya. Lalu? Apa yang akan kulakukan? Lagi-lagi aku terdiam dan beberapa detik kemudian, aku berlari. Mencari perempuan itu dan mengatakan bahwa tadi hanyalah kebohonganku._

 _Namun, apa yang kudapatkan setelah berkeliling sekolah? Dia tidak ada. Kemungkinan besar ia langsung pulang ketika melihat kebodohanku tadi. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku dengan kasar lalu memukul pohon di belakang sekolah dengan kuat berkali-kali._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian aku menghentikan pukulanku dan duduk bersandar dengan lemah pada pohon lainnya yang berada dibelakangku. Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, aku meruntuki diriku yang bodoh._

 _Tanpa kutahan lagi, sebuah air mata mengalir dari mataku._

 _Dia menyerah._

 _Perempuan berambut pink itu menyerah._

 _Ia tidak menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapanku setelah hari itu. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot menghadiri upacara kelulusanku. Naruto menatapku prihatin dan Sasori menatapku dingin. Aku tau dia peduli kepadaku, namun ia masih tidak menerima perlakuanku saat itu._

 _Aku menyesalinya–_

– _dan kuharap waktu terulang._

 _._

 _._

[NORMAL]

.

.

.

Pemuda berparas tampan itu membuka matanya dengan terpaksa. Tangannya menggapai-gapai sisi meja yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya, mencoba mengambil benda mungil yang terus berdering tanpa henti sedari tadi. _Handphone_ nya berbunyi.

Dengan terpaksa ia menjawabnya tanpa melihat siapa penelfonya. Beberapa menit kemudian, kantuknya hilang dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.45 dan si penelfon itu adalah Sasori, sahabat sekaligus orang yang paling mendukung hubunganmu dengan adiknya.

Lima menit kemudian, pemuda itu keluar dari kamar mandinya dan memakai bajunya yang diambilnya secara asal. Berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru menuju lantai bawah dimana sang ayah, ibu dan kakaknya sedang menikmati sebuah acara televisi.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke?" Tanya san ibu, Mikoto sambil menatap putranya heran. Begitu pula dengan Fugaku yang menatapnya bingung.

"Bertemu dengan teman." Ucapnya singkat sambil mengambil buah-buahan secara asal dari meja makan untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"Bukan bertemu dengan kekasihmu, eh?" Goda Itachi yang membuat Mikoto antusias melihatnya.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki kekasih, Sasuke? Kenapa tidak mengatkannya?"

"Seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang membuat dia stress tingkat akut enam tahun lalu, bu." Ujar Itachi masih dengan wajah yang begitu menjengkelkan di mata si bungsu Uchiha.

"Hanya bertemu dengan seorang teman. Tidak lebih." Sangkal Sasuke sambil menatap tajam kakaknya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati Sasuke. Ingat, kau baru sampai tadi pagi, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Peringatan sang ibu hanya diangguki pelan oleh pemuda itu.

.

.

"Lama." Ucap Sasori memandang Sasuke dengan bosan. Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun hanya mendengus kesal. Siapa suruh menyuruhnya datang, padahal ia tau bahwa dirinya baru sampai tadi pagi dan belum ada istirahat.

"Bagaimana disana, teme?" Ucap Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun menguap pelan, "Biasa saja." Matanya menatap Sasori, "Langsung keintinya."

"Sakura meragukannya perasaanmu ke padanya."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Ia sama sekali tidak mengeti apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda _babyface_ didepannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu menghela nafasnya pelan dan memandang Sasuke serius.

"Dia menemukan kancingmu beserta kelopak bunga sakura di saku jaket olahraganya tepat tiga hari setelah kepergianmu menuju Tokyo."

Pemuda bermata hitam kelam itu membuatkan matanya dan menunggu Sasori melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Semenjak itu, dia... terlihat ingin mempercayai arti kancing itu. Dia meragukanmu. Ragu kau mencampakkannya atau malah kau menyukainya."

Sasori menajamkan tatapannya ke Sasuke, "Aku sudah menahan diri selama 6 tahun untuk menghajarmu. Jadi, jika kali ini kau gagal, maka tidak ada kesempatan lainnya."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ia bukanlah seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan suatu hal dengan benar. Naruto yang melihat sahabatnya itu pun hanya bisa memandanya dengan tatapan prihatin. Entah mengapa untuk hal ini ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

.

.

Sasuke memandang kosong langit biru yang terbentang luas diatasnya. Sasori dan Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapannya 1 jam lalu, –setelah mendengar ocehan naruto selama hampir jam. Pukul 16.37 dini hari dan orang-orang mulai mengambil langkah untuk pulang ke kediaman masing-masing, mengingat cuaca akhir musim gugur sangat mulai bertambah dingin pada malamnya.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke berjalan menuju halte, berniat untuk pulang. Percakapannya dengan Sasori pun terus memenuhi kepalanya.

' _Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya?'_

' _Bagaimana jika dia tidak mau menerima penjelasanku?'_

Begitu pula dengan kedua pertanyaan itu. Keduanya melengkapi rasa sakit dikepalanya akibat hal ini dan kemungkinan besar, dia akan meminta teh terbal buatan ibunya untuk meredakannya.

Langkahnya terhenti. Begitu pula dengan semua kalimat-kalimat yang sedari tadi mengiangi kepalanya. Perempuan itu. Perempuan musim semi itu tengah duduk di halte sambil memegang kancing baju yang dengan sengaja ia taruh di saku jaketnya. Perempaun itu terlihat mengeratkan mantelnya ketika angin dingin berhembus.

Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke sudah semakin dekat dengan perempuan itu dan duduk tepat disampingnya. Diam-diam dia tersenyum puas ketika melihat wajah kaget perempuan itu ditunjukkan untuknya saat menyadari kehadiran pemuda raven itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan memandangi langit-langit halte, tampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Melupakannya atau–

–sama seperti waktu itu?

Pertemuan dadakan seperti ini, entah mengapa cukup membuat Sasuke melupakan kebingungan ketika bertemu dengan perempuan ini.

Angin musim gugur berhembus pelan dan membuat mulut Sasuke berucap,

.

.

.

" _Anginnya berhembus dengan kencang, ya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

END(?)

.

.

.

YAA! END!

.

.

.

.

.

Fiuhhh... akhirnya inilah endingnya...

Ngga gantung, kan? XD sisanya udah keliatan, kan?

Maaf mentoknya sampai situ doang. Rencananya mau publish bareng sama Stay With You, tapi karena waktu tidak mengijinkan, jadi... ya begitulah. –w–" yoshh beribu maaf jika chapter ini ga sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan...

Sasukenya OOC – –"

Dah segitu dulu. Terima kasih sudah membaca, meriview, favorite ataupun follow. / silahkan menunggu ceritaku yang lainnya *promosi*

.

.

.

THANKS TO:

JaeJaeliTahra / / Kiki kim /

Rina442 / AAAlovers / Pandaa-chan /

Jade Angel of Death Danniels / SaSaSarada-chan /

Savers295 / ViiUtari /

/ Nariezka

.

.

Nb : maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan penname


	3. Extra Chapter : Meet Again

_Perempuan berambut gulali itu terpaku. Pemuda itu ada disini, tepat disampingnya. Pemuda berambut raven yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Seseorang yang ia nantikan. Ya, pemuda itu,–_

– _Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Tanpa ia sadari, air mata memenuhi matanya dan dengan berlahan jatuh melewati pipinya. Menyadari itu, ia segera menghapusnya dan berusaha untuk tetap terlihat seperti biasa. Pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke hanya diam. Ekspresinya tidak tampak jelas dikarenakan sebagian wajahnya hampir tertutupi oleh poni dan syalnya._

" _Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa pemuda bermata hitam kelam itu membuka pembicaraan._

 _Perempuan berambut gulali itu, Haruno Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Dengan sedikit gugup, ia membalas perkataannya, "L-lama tidak berjumpa juga, senpai."_

" _Sasuke." Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengarnya. Pemuda itu melirik perempuan disebelahnya yang tengah menatapnya bingung._

" _Panggil aku Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke"_

" _Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya, pemuda itu pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju bis yang baru saja tiba._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Extra Chapter Sound of Auntumn :

Meet Again  
.

.

.  
Pairing :

Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke  
.

.

.  
Genre:

Romance  
.

.

.  
WARNING:

Out Of Character, Typo dan lain hal sebagainya (-n-")  
.

.

.  
Tokoh-tokohnya sudah pasti punya Masashi Kishimoto  
.

.

.

Summary :

Extra Chapter : Meet Again/"Panggil aku Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke"/"Untuk terakhir kalinya aku katakan, jika kau gagal, maka kau tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan lagi dan aku juga tidak segan untuk memukulmu."/ "Menikalah denganku."/ Ga bisa bikin summary -n-"

 _._

 _._

 _._

Perempuan musim semi itu menghela nafasnya ketika melihat setumpuk pekerjaan di atas mejanya. Ingin rasanya mengabaikan semua kertas-kertas yang penuh dengan berbagai macam biodata pasiennya, namun ia tidak bisa. Sangat tidak bisa. Pekerjaan ini adalah tanggung jawabnya. Tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter.

Ia pun mengacak-acak pelan rambut merah mudanya. Tidak seperti sewaktu Sekolah Menengah Atas dulu, rambutnya kini ia sengaja panjangkan hingga pinggang sehingga membuat dirinya tampak lebih manis.

Untuk kedua kalinya, ia menghela nafasnya. Matanya melirik kalender yang berada di atas mejanya. Tanggal 24 Maret. Musim dingin berakhir dan berubah menjadi musim semi. Musim yang ia tunggu. Bukan karena ia membenci salju ataupun suhu dingin yang tercipta di musim itu, melainkan musim itu seolah-olah menandakan dirinya.

28 Maret. Ulang tahunnya. Tepat pada awal musim semi itulah yang membuatnya menunggu musim tersebut. Umurnya akan menjadi 22 tahun pada saat itu. Yaa... mungkin tidak se'istimewa' 5 tahun lalu, pada umur ke 17-nya. Tapi, setiap ulang tahun bukannya itu memang terlihat 'istimewa'?

Perempuan itu pun menyenderkan kepalanya pada dinding dibelakangnya. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit ruang kerjanya. 4 hari lagi menuju hari ulang tahunnya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus menyelesaikan semua tugasnya jika ingin mengambil libur pada hari itu dan merayakannya bersama keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Kriett...

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek. Sakura yang melihat orang itu pun langsung membenarkan duduknya, mencoba kembali duduk dengan tegap. Perempuan itu tersenyum kecil dan berjalan masuk menuju Sakura.

"Ada apa, Shizune- _senpai_?" Tanya Sakura ketika perempuan bernama Shizune itu duduk di hadapannya.

"Beristirahatlah. Kau bekerja keras seminggu penuh ini."

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Seniornya sekaligus orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak perempuannya itu mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku berniat mengambil cuti setelah menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ini. Mungkin ini akan selesai 2 hari."

"Aku sudah mengambil cutimu selama beberapa hari pada Tsunade- _sensei_ dan ia mengijinkannya. Aku juga sudah mencari dokter pengganti sementara."

"Shizune- _senpai_ , aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Namun, ada baiknya aku menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku ini dan mengundur cutiku setelah semuanya selesai." Tolak Sakura dengan halus.

Shizune menghela nafasnya pelan. "Bagaimana jika aku membantumu dan kau bisa mengambil cutimu tanpa diundur?" Tawarnya. Matanya menatap Sakura dengan berharap ia akan menerima tawarannya.

Sakura menggaguk-garukkan bagian belakang kepalanya dengan pelan. Seniornya meminta sebuah hal dan pastinya itu harus dipenuhi. "Bagaimana jika aku bilang tidak?"

"Aku akan memaksa."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sakura sambil menutup pintu rumahnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara kakaknya yang mengatakan 'Selamat datang' dari ruang keluarganya. Sakura sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Tidak seperti biasa, kakaknya yang _siscon_ itu tidak menyambutnya di depan pintu dan menayakan kegiatannya hari ini.

Sakura pun mengendikkan bahunya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan kakaknya. Ia sedang menelfon. Entah dengan siapa itu. Perempuan berambut _pink_ itu sempat berfikir bahwa kakaknya itu sedang memiliki kekasih sehingga ia sangat sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya akhir-akhir ini.

Ia pun mendekati kakaknya yang sedang berbicara dengan volume suara yang sedikit ia kecilkan. Baru saja tangannya akan terulur untuk menyentuh bahu sang kakak, pemilik rambut merah itu menoleh ke arahnya secara tiba-tiba. Kejadian itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura ataupun Sasori kaget. Terlihat keduanya yang saling tersentak dan mengambil satu langkah untuk mundur sambil memandangi satu sama lain seolah-olah dihadapannya adalah makhluk astral.

"Aaa... Sakura," Ucap Sasori dengan ekspresi kagetnya yang berlahan memudar. Tangan kanannya memegang _handphone_ yang masih terhubung dengan seseorang disana dan tangan kirinya yang memegang secangkir kopi. Entah mengapa, Sasori terlihat sedikit gugup.

Sakura melirik _handphone_ yang masih dipegang kakaknya dan ia terlihat pengganggu sekarang. "Mungkin aku akan langsung ke kamar dan beristirahat, jadi tolong jangan ganggu, ya." Ujarnya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

"Tunggu dulu," Cegah pemuda berambut merah itu. Mendengar panggilan sang kakak, Sakura pun menoleh dan menatap bingung ke arahnya. "Kau sudah ambil cuti? Bagaimana jika pada hari ulang tahunmu kita pergi ke Taman Sakura. Sekalian merayakan awal musim semi."

Sakura tampak menimbang-nimbang saran Sasori. Sebenarnya ia sudah membuat rencana dengan Ino dan Hinata. Namun, sepertinya ia harus membatalkannya dan mengikuti saran kakaknya. Entah mengapa, saran kakaknya terlihat begitu menarik dibandingkan rencana yang ia buat dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, "Oke." Jawabnya sambil berjalan. Sepertinya ia harus memberitahu kedua sahabatnya sekarang jika ia membatalkan rencananya.

Sasori tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ia pun kembali mendekatkan _handphone_ nya ke telinga, melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tertunda dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenali sebagai sahabatnya.

"Ia menerimanya, kuharap kau benar-benar matang dengan rencana tersebut." Ucap Sasori sambil meminum sedikit kopinya yang mulai mendingin.

Orang itu tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. _"Sisanya serahkan kepadaku, Sasori."_

Sasori menghela nafanya pelan. Ia menaruh kopinya dan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menggaruk-garukkan bagian belakang kepalanya. "Untuk terakhir kalinya aku katakan, jika kau gagal, maka kau tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan lagi dan aku juga tidak segan untuk memukulmu."

.

.

.

Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah sambil menggerutu kesal ketika kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke Taman Sakura sendirian. Ia merenggut kesal ketika mendengar ucapan kakaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk mengambil tempat.

" _Daripada nanti tidak dapat tempat disana, lebih baik kau duluan. Nanti aku menyusul sambil membawa beberapa cemilan dan minuman bersama Naruto."_

Sekiranya itu yang dilontarkan kakaknya sebelum memasuki kamar mandi. Kesal? Tentu saja. Ia sudah bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan kegiatan 'piknik dibawah pohon sakura' yang telah ia rencanakan. Dan semua rencara itu hancur seketika. Ia harus menunggu sendirian di bawah pohon sakura sambil melihat-lihat sekelompok manusia yang asik sendiri menikmati keindahan bunga sakura.

Jika ia tau seperti ini, maka ia akan mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk menemaninya. Namun sayangnya mereka juga manusia yang memiliki haknya masing-masing. Tidak mungkin ia menghubungi kedua sahabatnya untuk menemaninya sekarang setelah ia membatalkan rencana sebelumnya. Terkesan egois. Ah, tidak –itu memang tindakan egois.

Sakura mengehela nafasnya dan kembali duduk di tikar yang sudah ia bentangkan. Untungnya ia mendapat tempat yang cukup strategis sehingga tidak memperparah _mood_ nya pada hari spesialnya.

Karena bosan, ia pun mulai membuka _handphone_ nya yang sengaja ia _silent_. Banyak pemberitahuan disana. Mulai dari panggilan tidak terjawab, pesan yang terus memenuhi _inbox_ nya dengan kata 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' ataupun 'Selamat Awal Musim Semi' dan pemberitahuan pada media sosial lainnya.

Satu persatu ia lihat. Beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab dari kakaknya dan beberapa pesan dari sahabatnya. Sakura menatap layar _handphone_ itu dengan sedikit antusias. Melihat ucapan-ucapan pada pesan membuatnya _mood_ nya makin membaik. Tak jarang ia tersenyum ketika teman-temannya mendoakan dirinya pada hari kelahirannya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan masuk tertera pada layar _handphone_ nya. Ia tidak mengenal nomor ini dan sedikit ragu untuk menjawabnya. Biasanya, jika ia mendapatkan pangilan tidak dikenal, maka kakaknya yang menjawab dan menangani orang iseng tersebut. Ada sisi lain dari dirinya untuk menjawab, namun ada sisi lainnya untuk tidak menjawab.

Setelah agak lama menimbang-nimbang keputusannya, ia pun menekan tombol hijau pada _handphone_ nya. Dengan ragu, ia mendekatkan benda itu pada telinganya.

" _Lama tidak berjumpa setelah tiga bulan lamanya, Sakura."_

Sakura terpaku ketika mendengar suara yang cukup ia kenal. Sangat mengenalinya. Seseorang yang ia temui tiga bulan lalu di halte. Seseorang yang sukses membuatnya bimbang selama 6 tahun. Dan seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama seseorang di seberang telepon sana.

Entah mengapa suara Sakura tercekat. Mengeluarkan suara untuk sekedar membalas menyapa saja terasa sulit ia lontarkan. Alhasil, ia hanya terdiam seakan-akan menunggu sang pemuda membuka obrolan.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Sasori menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu batang pohon sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Mata _hazel_ nya menatap datar sesosok rambut _pink_ yang tengah menerima telefon dari seseorang.

Disampingnya, Naruto memakan cemilan sambil menggerutu kesal dikarena pemuda _baby face_ itu tiba-tiba mendobrak kamarnya dan menyeretnya pergi te tempat ini. Hei, bahkan ia belum mandi ataupun untuk sekedar mencuci muka.

"Hei, Sasori," Panggil Naruto sambil menatap Sasori dengan tatapan bosan. Jujur saja, ia masih sedikit kesal dengan tindakan sahabatnya itu, namun ketika melihat ekspresi serius pemuda itu, dia menelan bulat-bulat rasa kesalnya. "Sebenarnya mau ngapain sih kesini?"

"Diam dan lihat,–" Sasori masih menatap Sakura yang tengah berekspresi kaget.

"–semoga ini berjalan dengan lancar."

.

.

" _Hei, kau masih di sana, bukan?"_ Tanya Sasuke memastikan bahwa perempuan berambut _pink_ itu masih sadar.

"Aaa–," Ucap Sakura gugup. Ia pun sedikit menjauhkan _handphone_ nya dan menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk sekedar menenangkan dirinya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, _sen–_ "

" _Sasuke. Aku bukanlah senpaimu lagi_ , _Sakura,_ " Sela pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. _"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."_

Sakura menelan air liurnya. Lagi-lagi perasaan ganjil yang ia rasakan dulu kembali. Setelah 6 tahun lamanya, perasan itu masih melekat. Tidak berubah ataupun berkurang. Ia masihlah seorang perempuan pengecut yang memendam perasaannya ke mantan _senpai_ nya tersebut.

"Baiklah, Sasuke." Ujar Sakura kemudian dengan sedikit canggung. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?"

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. _"Tidak baik, namun tidak buruk juga. Kau?"_

"Kabarku tidak jauh beda darimu."

Keduanya terdiam. Pembicaraan singkat yang sekedar basa-basi itu pun terhenti. Sakura maupun Sasuke, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan oleh Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke, sedang memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang berkaitan dengan perempuan musim semi itu.

"Hei, _sen–_ , aa... maksudku Sasuke," Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa maksudnya sebuah kancing dan kelopak bunga sakura yang kau selipkan di saku jaketku?"

Dalam diam, Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan yang ia tunggu sedari tadi. _"Akhirnya kau bertanya tentang itu."_ Ucapnya lalu memutuskan panggilan telefonnya.

Sakura memandang bingung sekaligus kecewa layar _handphone_ nya. Pemuda bermata hitam kelam itu menghindari pertanyaannya. Lagi-lagi ia meninggalkan Sakura dengan jawaban menggantung. Ini yang ketiga kalinya–setelah kejadian diperpustakaan dan saat ia menemukan kancing serta kelopak bunga itu.

Sakura melemaskan bahunya –yang tanpa dia sadari sedari tadi bahunya sedikit tegang setelah menerima panggilan telefon darinya–lalu menyandarkan dirinya di batang pohon sakura yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Ia menatap _handphone_ nya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia menunggu pemuda itu akan menelfonnya kembali.

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi kembali ke kehidupannya. Muncul dengan seenaknya dan pergi tanpa jejak meninggalkan berbagai pertanyaan dalam dirinya. Tiga bulan lalu. Akhir musim dingin saat mereka bertemu di halte. Pertemuan singkat yang cukup membuat Sakura kembali berharap.

Namun sayangnya, setelah pertemuan singkat itu, ia tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Bahkan tak ada kabar yang ia dengar tentangnya.

Lalu, darimana pemuda itu dapat menghubunginya?

Mata Sakura sedikit melebar ketika menyadari hal itu. Darimana Sasuke mendapat nomor telefonnya? Seingatnya ia sama sekali belum memberikannya kepada pemuda itu. Lagipula, ia tidak terlalu menyebarkan nomor telefonnya ke sembarang orang. Hanya kepada keluarganya, rekan kerja dan sahabatnya. Otak jeniusnya mulai bekerja untuk menganalisisnya.

Kemungkinan besar, kakaknya atau kedua sahabatnya yang memberikan nomornya kepada Sasuke dan ia tidak heran jika pemuda itu berkemungkinan bertanya tentang dirinya.

Tapi, kenapa?

Kenapa pemuda itu tidak menghubunginya secara langsung? Mengapa harus melalui perantara?

Sakura pun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu memeluk lututnya. Berlahan, kepalanya terbenam disana. Memikirkan hal ini cukup membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia tidak lagi peduli dengan hari kelahirannya, rencana piknik bersama kakaknya ataupun lainnya. Dipikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Untuk beberapa saat, perempuan musim semi itu terdiam dalam posisi itu dan tanpa sadar ia tertidur.

.

.

Mata _hazel_ Sasori masih terus menatap Sakura. Sedikit tidak tega melihat adiknya yang tengah terpuruk. Jujur saja, ia ingin memberi tau tentang Sasuke. Tentang pemuda itu yang terus menanyakan dirinya, memperhatikannya dari kejauhan ataupun tentang perasaan pemuda itu yang tak kunjung hilang.

Namun, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu memintanya agar tidak memberitahukannya.

Sasori tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Sesayang-sayangnya ia kepada adiknya, ia ingin adiknya sendiri yang menyelesaikan masalah itu. Cukup ia menjadi perantara dan ia tidak ingin ikut campur lebih lanjut lagi. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti mak comblang atapun sejenisnya.

Itu masalah adiknya dan sahabatnya.

Dan itu harus mereka yang menyelesaikannya.

Sasori pun berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang cukup ia kenali mendekati perempuan berambut _pink_ yang tengah tertidur. Cukup sampai sini ia ikut campur. Sisanya ia serahkan kepada mereka berdua. Sukses atau tidaknya, ia akan mengetahuinya nanti.

Naruto yang melihat sahabatnya langsung pergi itu pun mengejarnya sambil mengoceh kesal.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika sinar matahari begitu silau pada penglihatannya. Ia pun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali hingga matanya terbiasa. Sakura terdiam. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia tertidur di Taman Sakura. Pengunjung taman tersebut masih ramai dan berlalu lalang tanpa menyadari kehadirannya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sakura tersentak dan spontan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mata hijaunya melebar ketika menyadari siapa orang itu. Pemuda berkacamata yang tengah membaca itu menutup bukunya. Mata hitamnnya yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata melirik Sakura yang masih terpaku.

Pemuda itu–

–Uchiha Sasuke.

"B-bagaimana kau–"

"Bisa ada disini?" Ucap Sasuke melanjutkan perkataan Sakura sambil melepas kacamatanya. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap Sakura yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya. Pemuda itu hanya diam. Tidak berniat menjawab, hanya diam menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Ia diam menunggu kalimat yang akan pemuda itu lontarkan.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap keatas, tepat pada dahan-dahan pohon sakura yang tengah di penuhi oleh bunga sakura. Sakura yang melihat itu pun mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu. Angin yang berhembus pelan cukup membuatnya nyaman.

"Dulu," Kata Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku ditempat ini. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut yang sama seperti bunga sakura. Wajahnya polos dan matanya berwarna hijau. Pada hari itu, ia memberikanku sebuah botol berisi bunga sakura yang hingga sekarang masih kusimpan."

Sakura membulatkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih asik menatap ke atas. Pemuda itu, membicarakan dirinya. Ia ingat itu, namun ia lupa siapa pemuda yang ia berikan botol itu. Yang ia tau hanyalah dia adalah salah satu sahabat kakaknya. Pemuda saat itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia baru mengetahuinya.

"Dua tahun kemudian, aku kembali bertemu dengan perempuan musim semi itu pada akhir musim gugur, di halte bus. Sangat disayangkan, ia tidak mengenalku saat itu."

Perempuan berambut _pink_ itu terdiam. Ia sudah tau itu. Tiga bulan lalu, ia baru menyadarinya bahwa pemuda itulah yang ia temui saat itu.

"Satu tahun kemudian, ia bersekolah yang sama denganku dan itu cukup membuatku senang. Ia semakin dekat dan dekat. Butuh waktu yang agak lama agar kami mengobrol. Saat itu, aku sangat menghargai waktu ketika berdua dengannya."

Helaan nafas berat dikeluarkan oleh pemuda itu. Perempuan berambut _pink_ itu hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke. Cukup banyak hal yang pemuda itu ucapkan. Dan banyak hal pula yang cukup membuatnya kaget. Fakta yang terpendam, kini mulai terlihat. Uchiha Sasuke, seniornya yang irit bicara, berbicara banyak hal,–mengungkapkan semuanya..

"Hingga suatu hari, dua hari sebelum ujian akhir, perempuan itu menaruh sebuah surat kedalam lokerku. Sebuah surat berwarna _pink_ lembut yang berisikan perasaannya. Sayang, waktu itu aku yang sedang penat akan mempersiapkan ujian langsung membuang surat itu yang berada diantara surat-surat lainnya. Aku baru menyadari itu ketika surat itu tergeletak di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Jujur, aku menyesal sangat saat itu. Penyesalan yang masih kurasakan hingga saat ini. Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan bahwa aku juga menyukainya."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang menatapnya, "Di surat itu tertuliskan nama pemiliknya. Seseorang yang membuatku tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh, seseorang yang membuatku merasaan perasaan ganjil yang disebut dengan cinta. Namanya–

–Haruno Sakura." Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke yang membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Berlahan-lahan, ia pun ikut tersenyum.

Sakura masih terdiam. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia katakan setelah mendengar perkataan seniornya. Semua itu termasuk dengan perasaan pemuda itu kepada dirinya. Tanpa ia sadari, mata hijaunya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan berharap.

Berlahan mata hitam Sasuke manatap lembut Sakura. Tangan kanannya terulur ke arah kepala surai merah muda itu, mencoba untuk mengelusnya. Namun hal itu terhenti ketika sebuah bola karet berwarna merah terlempar ke arahnya mereka.

"Kak, tolong lemparkan kesini!" Teriak seorang anak laki-laki sambil menunjuk bola tersebut. Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anak itu lalu mengambil bola itu dan melemparkannya. Anak itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengucapkan 'Terima kasih'.

Melihat itu, Sakura melambaikan tangannya pelan ke arah anak itu. Baru saja ingin berbalik, terdapat kedua tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tanpa harus menoleh, ia tau siapa pemilik tangan itu. Tindakannya membuat degub jantungnya semakin bertambah kencang dan sekarang ia yakin, wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Jantungmu berdegub dengan kencang, eh?" Ucap Sasuke yang terdengar seperti menggodanya. Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menaruh dagunya di pundak perempuan musim semi itu.

"Eh?" Saat ini, Sakura benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana. Perlakuan Sasuke cukup membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata. Didalam hatinya, ia berharap waktu berjalan lambat saat ini. Melihat reaksi Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Spontan, Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke yang kini memandanginya dengan lembut. Salah satu tangannya sedikit mengacak pelan rambutnya sambil melirik arah lain. Ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya,"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi dengarkanlah baik-baik," Ucap Sasuke. Jika lebih dilihat, terlihat semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Menikalah denganku."

Butuh waktu yang sedikit lama untuk mencerna ucapan Sasuke. Sakura masih tidak percaya bahwa pemuda itu memintanya untuk menikah. _Inner_ nya berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini kenyataan yang sangat nyata. Pemuda itu masih berdiri didepan Sakura menunggu respon yang positif.

"6 tahun," Ucap Sakura dengan sedikit berbisik. "6 tahun aku menunggumu, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau datang seenaknya ke kehidupanku dan menghilang menggantungkan perasaanku. Sekarang kau muncul kembali dan memintaku untuk menjadi pendampingmu. Kau–"

"Aku tau. Aku tau kalau aku bertingkah seenaknya." Ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura. "Tapi, kau tau? Aku menunggu hari ini, tepat pada hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-22 untuk memintamu menjadi pendampingku. Selamanya."

"Mengapa pada ulang tahunku yang ke-22?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Entahlah, mungkin karena angka itu genap." Mau tak mau, Sakura tertawa mendengar alasan itu.

"Alasan konyol," Ucapnya. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau menikah denganmu?"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun, Uchiha Sakura. Dan–"

.

.

.

–bagaimana pun kau harus menjadi milikku.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk extra chapter, selesaaiiiii A9!  
Chapter 2 masih terlihat gantung ya? Jadi, ini jawabannya :v |  
Maaf menggantungkan cerita sampai pada greget. *plak* *telat*. Maaf juga Sasukenya OOC dan _typo_ bertebaran.  
Untuk sequel, sepertinya itu ga janji yaaa... belum ada ideee... sementara ide lain + tugas numpuk sebanyaknya -_-"  
Oke, sekian dulu O9!

Terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview, favorite ataupun follow! Terima kasih banyakkkk!

.

.

.

Sachaan05 : He... he... he... maaf gantung XD. Nih, extra chapter buat ga gantung. Terima kasih sudah membaca A9 dan salam kenal juga...

.

.

.

Thanks to :

JaeJaeliTahra / / Kiki kim /

Rina442 / AAAlovers / Pandaa-chan /

Jade Angel of Death Danniels / SaSaSarada-chan /

Savers295 / ViiUtari /

/ Nariezka / Hayashi Hana-chan

Ikalutfi97 / dianarndraha / sachaan05 /

/ Fanidewinda / RovieUS /

SILDE / / windyyulia /

Evy Bestari Putri

.

.

.

Nb : jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama penname mohon dimaafkan


End file.
